Justice Belt
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: This is the story of a normal girl... Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Christina Jackson is Just a normal girl right? Wrong Christina has another life completely There is a super hero. No not any one you know she is Justice belt. She has a bow and aro along with powers to disappear and to see through people's feelings and lies. She met the Lab Rats and found out their secrets right when the world needs heros again.10 years ago (Justice was 5.) she saved Leo who was 4 and that's when the world made a rule all super heros had to keep their identity of a human the only one. Leo swore he remembered Christina from somewhere and she tells him he doesn't. Justice suits up and started to save the world when on one of her missions she meets the Lab Rats on it and she might have accidentally Kissed Chase...

Part 1

Christina POV

"Wait so Adam tried to climb into the vending machine?" I asked Chase laughed nodding "Hey I thought it would work." Said Adam "Ya it took us 15 try's to get him out of there." said Bree "Couldn't he have used his bionics to get himself out?" I asked "Do you know Adam he wouldn't use his bionics to crack open a walnut let alone a vending machine." says Chase then we heard a scream from the hall we all ran into the hall to see Trent cornering Leo I ran up to him "Hey pick on someone your own size." I say he turned around "What are you gonna do about it?" he asked he threw a punch I caught it no problem gasps were heard from the crowd I twisted his arm and flipped him to his back "Please tell me I did not just get beat by a girl." He said "You did." said Bree "Ok Trent don't mess with me or my friends or I will hurt you." I picked him up by the front of his shirt "Got it?" I ask he nodded scared I dropped him and he ran the crowd clapped I smiled then helped Leo up "Thanks Christina." He says "No problem." I say "I still think I remember you from somewhere." I shook my head I mean he couldn't have been the kid... Or could he... Nah he couldn't be. "I gotta go." I say I walked to the restroom Bree followed "Ok what was that?" she asked "What do you mean?" I asked "Dude you are ushaly a smart shy girl how the heck did you beat Trent the quarterback of the foot ball team?" she asked "I'm stronger than you think." I say "Come on Chris you are a shy nerd who has never stood up for herself or her friends what made this different?" she asked "Look Bree I just got tired of him picking on you guys it was about time someone stood up to him." I say "But you caught his fist flipped him and picked him up by the front of his shirt there is something going on." she says "Bree it's nothing ok." I say taking out my brush and re-brushing my hair. "Ok but if I found out you are hiding something things will not end well." she says I nodded she walked out I looked into my bag to see my bow and aro's I put my brush back and closed my bag. I know I can't do it again like Bree said I'm a nerd who is shy and never stands up for herself or her friends... Well that's my cover story...

The end of part 1. Who is this mysterious new girl hiding from them? Why does she have a bow and aro? What is she hiding? All these questions will be answered soon enough...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Bree POV

"Have you guys notised Christina has been acting weird lately?" I asked "Ya she has been avoiding Trent and the other foot ball players since she fliped Trent 2 days ago." says Chase just then Christina her normal self with her neardy glasses walked up to her locker and put her things in there "I'll go talk to her." says Chase"I'll come with you." I say he nodded we started over there when we saw Trent walking over to her "Hey." he says she turned around and he picked her up by the frount of her shirt. "We neveer finished whet we started." he said Christina had a little fear in her eyes "Hey put her down." said Chase walking up to them "What are you going to do about it nerd." he says Chase backed up trying not to let Spike out Christina grabed Trents arm and squesed down hard makeing him let go then she kicked him in the gut then she again picked him up by the frount of the shirt "I said leave me and my friends alone." she said then she threw him down. He backed up scared the others did to. she slamed her locker door shut and ran down the hall in a real hurry Chase ran after her "This is all weird." I say walking into the gym

Ok end of part 2!(Sorry if it's so short!)


End file.
